


SMP Family

by LovelyCode



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno can switch between infant and adult forms, Author cringes everytime they use -kun or -chan, Crossover, Dream has sky flames, Eventual Romance, Imagine saying Dream-kun, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes place in Namimori, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyCode/pseuds/LovelyCode
Summary: Somewhat a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the Dream SMP (I’m just in love with the KHR series).Also, just basically a mafia AU but add in magical flames because that’s a thing now. Also, you don’t need to watch/read KHR to know anything as things will be explained in the story.…To be honest, if someone told him “Hey, you’re going to be in the mafia. Oh yeah, pretty much everyone in the mafia wields magical flames and take this baby tutor!”. Dream would probably wheeze to death.Now, look at where he was now.At his front door.There’s a baby.“Chaos, my name’s Reborn!”Someone, please wake him up from this nightmare.// Note: This takes place in a high school setting since the actual anime takes place in mostly Japan, that’s where the characters will be. Also, it’s just hilarious for me to type out something like “Dream-kun!” (Imagine George screaming that lol.) Though the majority of words will be English. Also, last names are going to be made up to help differentiate between the real-life creators and their personas.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story, there are no scheduled updates but I'll try my best to upload chapters! Also, you really don't have to watch the anime or read the manga to understand because it'll be explained in the story.
> 
> Also, my English isn't the best, even though it's my first language, I tend to have a lot of trouble connecting sentences. ^^;

“DREAAAMMMMMMMM!”

Everyone in the classroom winced at the loud volume, some even covered their ears and groaned. The mentioned person “Dream” just sighed as he prepared for the assault on his ears, he also took out his maths book and opened it on his desk.

“DREAM PLEASE LET ME COPY YOUR HOMEWORK!”

A few mumbles of “Please stop shouting” and “My poor ears…” were heard throughout the class, Dream turned to his lovely, beloved best friend ever, Sapnap.

“Dude, you’re breaking everyone’s ears, stop yelling. And here, but you better hurry.” Sapnap nervously scratched his cheek as he mumbled out a ‘sorry’ before trying to quickly jot down as much of Dream’s homework into his own notebook - which had appeared out of nowhere and Dream absently wondered where it came from - before the teacher arrived.

“Oh yeah, Dream. Did you hear that we’re getting a transfer student from uhh… England?”

“Huh… That’s cool, I wonder what they’re like.”

Sapnap shrugged as he finished writing down Dream’s notes (he did add his own notes so it’s not 100% copying). “Thanks, Dream! I’ll pay you back sometime!”

“Don’t take 10 years to pay me back”, Dream chuckled as he fist-bumped Sapnap, he closed his notebook and put it away in his bag as the teacher opened the door and walked in, the teacher looks pretty happy.

‘Oh, now that I think about it… Isn’t Wilbur-sensei from England? No wonder he’ll be happy about this transfer student.’

“Everyone! As you may have heard, we’re having a transfer student from England, please be nice to him.”

Wilbur turned to the door, “You can come in now!”

Everyone turned to the door as it slid open, revealing a boy who looked slightly out of place with his mismatched coloured eyes - his left eye is a light shade of blue while his right eye is brown - and oddly enough, what looked like white goggles on top of his head?

The boy walked to where the teacher was and stood next to him. He was fiddling with his hands and was looking around the room with nervous eyes. Wilbur softly smiled.

“This is George Found, he’ll be with us till graduation. I hope everyone can be friends with him!” Wilbur wrote down George’s name on the side of the whiteboard. He then looked around the room to see where George could sit, there was an empty desk in front of Dream.

“Okay, you can sit in front of Dream. Dream, can you raise your hand so George knows where to sit?”

Dream raised his hand in the air, he smiled as George walked over towards him. The moment he got closer, Dream just waved at him and Geroge waved back with a small smile on his face.’I have to admit, he’s kinda cute’, Dream randomly thought as George sat down.

“Okay, now let’s begin with the lesson!”

…

The first half of the day was finally over, and now it was lunch time. Though now…

“Oh my god, not again!”

In front of Dream and Sapnap was a huge damn line of people trying to get the special lunches that were on again for the 2nd time in a row. Dream could feel his eye twitching at the number of people shoving each other trying to get food.

“Dude… How are we gonna get our lunch?! Like, holy crap, look at those people!” Sapnap was wildly gesturing to the crowd which if Dream focused a bit, he could see basketball players and possibly a few people from the boxing club.

To be honest, he really didn’t want to go in there…

“Hi.”

Dream and Sapnap nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard a voice suddenly. They turned to the side as their new classmate approached them, holding two sandwiches.

“Uhh… You’re the new student…?”

George smiled, “Yeah, my name’s George Found, just call me by my first name though. It’s weird hearing nearly all the teachers calling me “Found-san”.”

“This is Japan but I get ya, the same went for me when I first moved here but everyone just calls me Sapnap now though.” George nodded as he glanced over at the crowd that was definitely getting bigger instead of smaller.

“Well… I kind of overheard you both not having lunch? If you want, I can give you these sandwiches. Ah! Don’t worry, I already ate but I bought more than I needed.” He nervously chuckled as he held out the sandwiches to the two very hungry boys.

Dream blinked as he took the sandwich, “Are you sure we can take this?”

George nodded and Sapnap widely smiled, “Thanks, dude! Hey, how about we hang out together?”

Dream swore that George was literally sparkling when Sapnap offered him to hang out with them, “Really? Thank you!”

That was how they became fast friends with George, and it felt like they had known George for years despite only knowing him that day.

…

“Finally, school’s over! YES!”

Dream wheezed as Sapnap started to just randomly dance and cheer, George was laughing as well but then got dragged into a random waltz with Sapnap. That instantly just killed Dream, he was clutching his stomach and looked like he was about to fall over from laughing so hard.

“You two! Pfft- Oh my god!” He was trying so hard to stop laughing or he was going to pass out.

Sapnap and George stopped dancing as they watch Dream practically deflate from laughter. They glanced at each other as they stared at Dream with slight concern in their eyes,

“Do you think we need to call the hospital soon?”, George whispered as Dream was now lying on the floor with tears running down his face.

“Nah, he’ll be fine.”, Sapnap grinned watching Dream finally stop dying of laughter and picking himself off the ground.

“I thought I was going to die! Holy crap…” He coughed, quickly taking out his water bottle and drinking some of the water.

George and Sapnap chuckled, they walked to Dream as he finished drinking his water.

"You know, I've never seen someone laugh like that before." George giggled and Dream smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad you now know that I have a weird laugh! Anyways, c'mon, let's all go home. I'm exhausted."

The two boys nodded as they finally started to head home. Of course, when they had to part ways with George, they exchanged phone numbers and promised to set-up a group chat using Discord.

…

Dream hummed as he unlocked his front door and went inside. Immediately, his cat came to greet him at the door.

"Hey, Patches!" Dream lightly scratched Patches' chin, smiling as the cat happily purred.

He got back up, picking up Patches in the process and went to his room. Once he got there, he placed Patches on the ground and flopped onto his bed.

He hated school. Most of the teachers were horrible at teaching, especially this one teacher that he had a feeling was lying about his teaching degree. He shrugged, he wasn’t failing any of classes so it doesn’t really concern him.

Just as he was slowly drifting off to sleep, he faintly heard the doorbell ringing. He groaned as he slowly got up and headed downstairs to the front door. The moment the door was opened, he was staring down at a child in a suit.

“Chaos! My name’s Reborn and I’ll be your tutor starting from today.”

‘What the fuck,’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream learns a little bit about flames and Guardians. Also, he just doesn't like Reborn.

“So… You’re Reborn and you were sent here by a friend of my parents?”

Reborn nodded, and Dream didn’t know what to make of this. Seemingly, his parents had a friend and they requested to send him a tutor even though he wasn’t failing any of his classes? A bit suspicious if you asked him…

“By the way… I’m not just a regular tutor.” Dream looked at him with curious eyes, he also felt slightly betrayed as Patches had gone to sit on Reborn’s lap.

“What do you mean by that..?” Reborn merely just smirked as he took off his hat and casually pulled a gun from it. Dream immediately tensed up, ready to bolt.

‘What the hell is this kid?! That looks way too realistic to be a toy gun.’ Dream silently watched the gun be directed towards him, he was ready to run but his body felt like it was made out of bricks, he could barely breathe.

“My name is Reborn, I’ve been sent here to train you into being the next mafia boss."

Dream blankly stared at Reborn - who was still pointing the damn gun at him - in disbelief and shock.

"What?"

Reborn just sighed, "You're going to be the next boss of a mafia family that your parents hid from you."

"My parents…?"

"Technically, they're no longer part of the Family, however, the current boss doesn't have any children, he turned to his sister for help, your mother offered you to be the next boss."

Dream didn't know what to feel. He felt anger, his own flesh and blood literally giving him away to the mafia but he also felt anticipation.

He did feel like his life could be more… Dangerous and fun.

"I… I don't really know how to feel. I guess, well… I do feel angry that she literally just threw me into the mafia! But I also feel excited for what's to come."

Reborn smirked as he put away his gun and jumped onto the table. He walked closer to Dream, who looked at him with curiosity.

"I hope you're prepared for a brutal training session starting tomorrow morning."

Reborn then jumped off the table, he headed towards the door. "Oh, I'll be back in the morning to get you started. Prepare a room for me."

Dream heard the door open and close, he slid down his chair slightly and exhaled. He suddenly felt more relaxed…

'Wait, how the hell did he open the door with his height?! Also, am I just not going to question that an infant talked like an adult?!'

Dream fell off his chair, clutched his head and groaned loudly. He honestly didn't want to question it but if Reborn was going to be staying with him…

Jeez, he was going to get a bloody migraine at this rate.

…

It was the next morning and…

"SHIT! OW!"

Yeah… Uh, let's say that Dream just had a very totally not painful awakening…

Yeah, he got hit on the head with a 10-ton mallet and he felt like he ran into the wall, head first.

"What the heck was that for?!"

Reborn just snickered as the mallet suddenly transformed into a green lizard, lovingly named Leon.

"Your training starts at this time every day. Also, after school, I'll be teaching you about the mafia."

Dream slowly nodded as he looked at the time on his phone.

IT WAS 4 FUCKING AM IN THE MORNING!

"Now, chop-chop! Get dressed in clothes you don't mind getting dirty. You're going to do 2 laps around the town!" Reborn has cheerfully declared that as he walked out of the room.

Dream took a moment to process that and had wanted to scream, wait he already yelled this morning.

He proceeded to scream into his pillow. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so excited but it’s not like he had a choice anyways…

…

He officially hated his new mafia tutor.

“Hm. Not bad. Go get ready for school.”

Dream managed to exhale a ‘yes’ before dragging himself up the stairs to take a quick shower, get dressed and hopefully grab snacks from the kitchen.

‘Ugh… Maybe I should start making big breakfasts…’

…

“Woah, dude. You okay? You look uh…”

In all honesty, Dream looked like he went through Hell. George and Sapnap looked at each other in concern before turning back to Dream who weakly smiled.

“Yeah, I’m alright. I just got a tutor from my parents and he thought it was a good idea to go jogging around the entire town early as heck in the morning.”

They cringed at the thought of having to run around the whole town and pitied Dream. “Hey, I’m sure he’s a nice tutor? Maybe we can meet him!”

Dream chuckled as he patted George on the head, “Yeah, maybe.”

…

“Soo… What do I need to know?”

They were in the living room, Reborn was sitting on a pillow that was on the coffee table with Dream sitting on the couch across from him. Reborn took a sip of his expresso.

“First, you’ll need to learn how to bring out your Sky flames, after that, we can start thinking about your Guardians.”

That just made Dream more confused, flames? Guardians? What does that even mean?

Reborn took another sip of his espresso before putting it on the table, “Flames are important in the mafia, they are your life force and can be used as a weapon. I’ll explain more on that once you can use your flames. As for Guardians, they are the ones in the inner circle of the Family, they are your subordinates and closet comrades, they are meant to protect you from danger.”

Dream nodded, so these ‘Sky’ flames are really important because they’re both his life force and also used as a weapon? Slightly confusing but he somewhat understood. Guardians are basically just his protectors, though with how Reborn was starting to “tutor” him, it looked like he was going to learn how to fight as well.

“Tomorrow, we’ll begin on your flames. Today, I’m going to help you with your studies”

Dream didn’t like that smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain kind of just up and died near the end of this chapter. I'm literally running on gatorade and sheer power of will.
> 
> Also, please recommend names for Dream's mafia family ^^
> 
> ...
> 
> Dream: Sky Flames

**Author's Note:**

> If you watched the anime or read the manga, you would know Reborn came to tutor Tsuna into a mafia boss meaning Tsuna has sky flames. Everyone's flame affinity will be revealed in time and will be in the endnotes of each chapter.
> 
> Also, at the moment, I don't have any ideas to name the mafia family that Dream will be in charge of yet if anyone has suggestions, feel free to tell me in the comments!
> 
> Dream - Sky flames


End file.
